


Underneath My Skin There Is A Violence

by Blackrising



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Femslash, Futanari, G!P, Girl Peen, Hate Sex, Power Play, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrising/pseuds/Blackrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why are you here?” Jasper ground out, strands of hair sticking to her face and shoulders. The Quartz’ question was almost genuine, honest confusion drawing her brows into a tight frown. “Why are you in here with me instead of with them?”</p><p>- OR - </p><p>Lapis fails to teach Jasper a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath My Skin There Is A Violence

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all the Antis out there who can't seem to stop themselves from harrassing people for liking something they don't. Couldn't have done it without you, friends. <3
> 
> (Note that I started this fanfic way before Malachite unfused, so it's not compliant with Alone at Sea or any of the following episodes.)
> 
> (I was also tempted to tag this as 'Mutual Non-Con', so be warned if you're sensitive to this kind of stuff. Then again, if you dislike convulted and blurred consent issues, this pairing might not be for you outside of straight-up AUs.)

"I can hear you, you know."

Lapis flinched, pressing her rigid back against the barn door. Her jaw twinged with an all-too familiar pain and she consciously forced herself to pry her teeth apart. Calm. Like Steven had said.

"Hiding won't help you, brat. Not once I get out of here."

The insinuation - danger to her, to Steven, _large hands pulling and tearing, reaching for him, reaching out to claw at the paralyzing fear in his eyes_ \- made Lapis' jaw snap closed like a shark's and she flowed from the shadows like the water she commanded so easily. She wasn't sure what kind of picture she posed, whether the tick in her wrist spoke of fear or of the seething, liquid anger in her veins making the particles of water in the air vibrate in anticipation.

Jasper's eyes didn't tell her.

They were narrowed into slits, as cold and bright as the tug Lapis felt in her stomach whenever she thought of what they were - slotted together, a beast created out of pain and desire for revenge, lust for power warping their limbs into a grotesque parody of what could be.

The hollow emptiness in her stomach intensified as she studied the Quartz’ prison. She was familiar with it, had been watching her too often to not know the massive cage of magical energy by heart, but even so her eyes never failed to roam across every inch, every nook and cranny, searching for that one weakness that might cause it all to crumble.

It reminded her of her own cage – all the cages she had been confided to – and what satisfaction she’d thought she’d gain from seeing Jasper suffer the same fate didn’t come. It rarely did – not anymore.

“You’ll never escape,” she muttered casually and strolled closer to the softly glowing barrier keeping the other gem contained. Jasper shifted in her spot on the floor, pale hair brushing over the tense set of her shoulders and pupils contracting into thin slits. “They will break your physical form apart before you set a single foot outside this cell.”

Razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the light of the cell as Jasper pulled her lips back in a wild grin. “The traitors can try.”

She didn’t stand up, didn’t straighten from her slouch, and she didn’t have to. Even sitting cross-legged, she was tall enough to peer down at Lapis.

Lapis’ wrists itched.

“You lost to them once and you will lose again,” she spat, a buzz of satisfaction burning in her belly at the single twitch of rage playing across Jasper’s brow. “You’re not strong enough to stand against them. Even Steven-“

“Rose Quartz did _not_ beat me,” Jasper bellowed, her reaction as sudden as it was explosive. Her muscles seemed to swell in aggression as she unfolded from the floor, strong legs carrying her across the distance between them as though she had not spent the last week immobile, as though she had not raged and pulled at the chains Lapis had imposed on her until the very end, until exhaustion had nearly dissolved them both.

“No. Steven didn’t have to.”

Lapis knew how it had wounded the Quartz’ pride to be overcome by a fusion, how it had wounded her to see an enemy she had respected cower like a child instead of pushing back against her, how Jasper’s head was filled with flashes of the sharp edges of a sword, a battlefield strewn with the remains of other soldiers, screams and laughter, joy and pain and violence swirling and mixing inside her memories to form _meaning_.

Lapis had fought against the merging of their minds almost as much as she had fought against the disentanglement of their physical forms, but some things had been unavoidable.

If nothing else, she knew how to hit Jasper where it hurt.

“You failed, Jasper,” she hissed, stepping close enough that the barrier sparked against the seam of her dress. “You failed and you got everything you deserve.”

Imprisoned and tamed – stuck, helpless, _let me out_ – it was what Jasper deserved. _Jasper_. Lapis didn’t. She didn’t deserve being caged in a mirror, she didn’t deserve being caged on a ship, she didn’t deserve-

Malachite.

Jasper’s fist crashed into the barrier. It wasn’t loud, but Lapis had failed to notice the other gem closing in on her and flinched nonetheless.

The electric zap of magic cracked across Jasper’s knuckles like a whip, leaving them scorched and raw. Her breathing was ragged, her lungs sucking in air like she needed it, and Lapis saw it. The same creature she had kept tame at the bottom of the ocean, wild and angry and ready to break her if only given the chance.

She was tempted to crack her wrists to release some of the tension, but the tug in her belly stopped her. Instead, she allowed it to build.

“What _I_ deserve?” Jasper growled, her powerful arms twitching at her sides and her back hunching. “You are the traitor here. You and those _disgusting_ rebels.”

“You _hurt_ Steven,” Lapis fired back and realized she’d made a mistake the moment Jasper’s features settled back into smug confidence. The Quartz’ bent shoulders straightened, stomach flexing as she leaned back.

Her aggression waned and Lapis hated it.

“Have you _forgotten_ , brat?” Jasper raised her chin, the sharp edges of her incisors shimmering behind her half-parted lips. “So did you.”

The tension in Lapis’ wrists grew, her hands starting to shake in anticipation.

“You told us everything, remember? How you tried to kill the traitors, to drown those puny humans like the insects they are.”

There was something bright behind Jasper’s words, something that resembled excitement and it made the hollow emptiness in Lapis’ stomach more pronounced, more insistent. Angrier.

“I am _nothing like you,_ ” she pressed out between clenched teeth, fighting the deep-seated urge in her bones to put Jasper in her place.

She deserved it. _She_ deserved it. She’d forced Malachite, forced Lapis, _it was all her fault-_

“No, you are not,” Jasper agreed. Her smile stretched across her face like a bloody gash, her towering frame taut and powerful in her certainty. “You are a traitor _and_ a coward. Too weak to take responsibility for your own actions.”

Lapis stilled.

“Too weak to take revenge on those that deserv-“

With an ear-splitting crack, the barrier between them was crushed beneath the force of Lapis’ attack, the barn doors blown apart by the water raging against them.

“I am,” The tendrils shot forward to wrap around Jasper’s limbs, snaking around her arms and neck, “not,” A shudder of heat danced at the edges of Lapis’ awareness at the short blink of surprise, of _panic_ , in the Quartz’ eyes, “ _weak!_ ”

A flick of her wrist was enough to send Jasper hurling against the wall, the barn squeaking pitifully at the weight and impact, but Lapis didn’t hear it.

The pull in her stomach had unfurled, her wrists jerking with every twitch of her magic, and seeing Jasper suspended mid-air, the quickly-forming chain around her neck squeezing tighter with every passing minute, made the buzz of satisfaction in her gut return.

 _She deserved this_.

“I protected them. From _you_.” Her expression twisted into a sneer and she increased the pressure of the chains. Jasper’s teeth were bared, her jaw fluttering, the muscles in her body taut as a wire about to snap and Lapis knew she wouldn’t beg, not even if she pushed further, harder, until all that was left of her was a shiny piece of rock.

Lapis shuddered. Not even if she ground her to dust beneath her heel.

“You don’t care about them,” Jasper wheezed, proud and strong even as her windpipe was being crushed. “You don’t care about this miserable planet. You kept me down there because _you_ wanted to.”

Something in her body cracked as she was thrown to the ground.

She was a liar. Lapis had been trying to protect Steven, to protect him from this Homeworld soldier, not to make herself feel better.

Not to feel the power that came from holding something as powerful as a Quartz in her palm, not to see someone else struggle as she had struggled, not to watch Jasper’s form tear itself apart in an effort to regain the control Lapis had taken from her.

Jasper struggled against the bonds tying her to the floor, grunting and straining uselessly and Lapis swallowed against the heat trickling down her chest into her belly, a part of her yearning for….for what?

She took a deep breath and pulled harshly until Jasper’s head was forced off the ground.

“I care about _Steven_ ,” she whispered, eerily calm despite the conflicted feelings thundering through her.

Jasper’s back bent as she surged upwards, clearly delineated muscles playing underneath the surface of her skin – powerful, subdued, but not beaten.

Lapis blinked sharply and looked away.

“Then why are you here?” Jasper ground out, strands of hair sticking to her face and shoulders. The Quartz’ question was almost genuine, honest confusion drawing her brows into a tight frown. “Why are you in here with me instead of with _them_?”

Lapis’ shoulders went rigid and the chains faltered, just for a moment, enough to allow Jasper to snap her teeth at her before being forced back into the dirt.

She didn’t know.

At first she’d come here to make sure the prison was airtight, to make sure Jasper wouldn’t come after them, but the cage was – had been – impossible to destroy from within. The Crystal Gems were good at building cages.

Then she’d figured she’d keep an eye on the premises, just in case Steven thought he could _befriend_ Jasper if only he tried hard enough.

And finally she’d just…watched her.

Something inside her had pulled her towards this place, towards this gem, but it had felt too much like familiarity, too much like Malachite’s iron grip, to acknowledge. It felt too much like betrayal to consider that she hated Jasper in place of all the gems she _couldn’t_ hate, that she wanted to be the one to make her suffer and yet still felt more at ease with this wild-maned beast than she ever did with any of the others.

Peridot, who had found companionship so easily Lapis despised her for it. Amethyst, who could hide her pain behind careless words and a joke. Pearl, whose mistakes were forgiven over and over again. Garnet, who never once in her life had to feel alone.

Steven, who was a far better person than Lapis would ever be.

Lapis was not a part of their group and she didn’t know if she even wanted to be, but right here and now Jasper’s pained gasps and angry growls tasted of control, of power, of something that belonged to Lapis because she’d been strong enough to _take it_.

The Quartz was hers and she would make her beg, one way or the other.

Lapis expelled the air in her body slowly, slowly, until the crashing waves in her had receded to leave nothing but the dangerous calm of sea.

It was laughably easy to climb on top of Jasper thanks to the water masses keeping her subdued. Lapis pulled back her shoulders and settled on the other gem’s hips, a gratified shiver working its way up her spine when her weight caused the Quartz to stop her frantic movements.

She wasn’t heavy and her weight should barely even register with Jasper, but the large gem stilled anyway. Lapis tightened her hold.

“Get off me, brat,” Jasper snarled, shoulders rolling off the ground in a vain attempt at breaking away. “Leave before I get free and break you in half.”

Her threats were not applicable in her position, but they weren’t empty. If Lapis’ control faltered, the Quartz would and could overpower her easily – she’d need nothing more than a squeeze of her massive hands to destroy her physical form.

Lapis contemplated the words, shifting idly atop Jasper’s hips. She didn’t have to look down to realize the other gem had noted the movement, not with the sudden tensing of muscles underneath her.

“No.”

Her hands came to rest against the firm expanse of Jasper’s stomach, her fingers unconsciously digging in deeper when the muscles flexed. Lapis had a sudden urge to order the Quartz to phase out of her suit, to rip it away herself if she had do, but she suppressed it.

“You can’t fight your way out of this,” Lapis whispered and slid further down until she’d found what she was looking for – a tight heat straining against the material of the Quartz’ suit and fitting snuggly into the space between Lapis’ thighs. It was still and unmoving beneath her, at least for now. “You’re my prisoner, remember?”

She trailed her fingers down the large gem’s abdominal muscles, cataloguing every hitch in Jasper’s suddenly erratic breathing until her palm came to rest just beneath her belly button.

“I’m _no one’s_ prisone-“

The Quartz’ words cut off abruptly as Lapis pressed down, canting her hips along the cock between her legs. It stirred and jumped, hardening as if on command, and Lapis swallowed down the gasp tickling the back of her throat at the sudden firmness against her flesh.

Jasper’s next words escaped her, but the thunderous scowl on her face was explanation enough. Maybe it would have – or should have – given Lapis pause if it hadn’t been for the hammering pulse in Jasper’s neck or the hungry yellow eyes flicking down to take in the connection between their bodies.

Lapis gave another experimental jerk of her hips and Jasper’s lower body twitched, like she wanted to reciprocate the motion but wouldn’t allow herself to.

A sardonic smile spread across Lapis’ face.

“You’re mine, soldier,” she said, lifting herself up for a moment to reposition the newly hardened cock between her legs. When she sank back down, she’d phased away her underwear and allowed the shaft still hidden in Jasper’s clothes to slot neatly between her lower lips. The Quartz grunted, no doubt feeling the warm wetness grinding down on her.

It was distracting – clearly delineated muscles bulging against Jasper’s skin in her effort not to react, the pulsing cock straining against Lapis as it swelled even further – and Lapis closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them again, she knew they were cold and hard. Unaffected.

She began to rock her hips along the rock-hard length between her thighs, her movements slow and lazy. “You’re bound and helpless, Jasper,” she mocked, watching the curious mix of rage and arousal playing across the Quartz’ face. “And I think you like it.”

Jasper opened her mouth to snap back, but Lapis quickly sealed her lips by allowing one watery tendril to wrap around her jaw. She was rewarded with a deep grunt and a tick in the large gem’s cheek.

Lapis smirked and quickened the movements of her hips until the cloth underneath her was soaked and Jasper’s shoulders thrashed against the hard ground, her eyes threatening to close at the sensation.

A part of Lapis was dismayed that she couldn’t hear the groans the Quartz’ open mouth and gritted teeth promised. It wouldn’t do.

With one hand hovering over the water covering the lower half of Jasper’s face, she leaned close to her, close enough to see the tiny signs of wear on her gem and the flecks of red in her eyes.

“Moan for me, Jasper.” The water mass vanished with a swirl of her finger and the sound that escaped the Quartz’ throat had more in common with the snarl of an attacking animal than a moan of pleasure – and Lapis liked it.

She liked that Jasper fought, constantly and unwaveringly, against anything and everything. Some days, she could even admit that she admired it.

Lapis sucked in an unneeded breath when Jasper suddenly arched her back, nearly dislodging her in her effort to force more contact. It wasn’t the sudden danger of being overpowered that surprised her, not even the snapping of teeth, but the sensation of Jasper’s bulge sliding up and pressing hard against her clit.

This wasn’t about pleasure, not in the least, and the pulse of arousal in her belly was not part of the plan.

“Settle down,” she hissed and only released the breath she’d been holding once Jasper fell back with a huff. Lapis used the momentary exhaustion to snake another tendril of water around her middle.

Jasper growled at the added restraints. “What are you trying to do here, brat? What do you _want_?”

Lapis forced herself to stop the lazy rotation of her hips, to stop wanting more of the delicious feeling of Jasper between her legs – strong and wild, brutal when she wasn’t kept under control.

“What I want?” Lapis’ eyes narrowed, her nails shifting into claws. It didn’t take much to free Jasper’s erection - just a quick swipe with one sharp-edged nail at the thin fabric of her suit - and Lapis only threw a cursory glance at it. This wasn’t about pleasure.

“I want you to beg.”

The Quartz’ eyes widened, surprised or aroused or both, as a small hand took a hold of her cock.

It was big, Lapis acknowledged. Maybe too big. She unconsciously bit her lip when she wrapped her fingers around it only to find that she couldn’t encircle it entirely.

The fact that she hadn’t so much as looked at it didn’t matter then. She could feel the bumps running along the underside, could imagine the veins standing out starkly against the orange skin and the heat it gave off made her palm burn.

She gritted her teeth and, ignoring the little voice inside her that told her this was a bad idea, ignoring the arousal in her lower stomach, tugged Jasper’s cock into position until the tip rested snugly against her entrance.

Jasper groaned and Lapis bit down harder on her lower lip. She moved the thick shaft in her hand in a tight circle, watching the expressive curve of the Quartz’ eyebrows with wide-open eyes.

The quiet click of her wet folds was obscene and heated and made something in her stomach burn. She convinced herself it was disgust, loathing, anything to make her remember what Jasper had done to her and Steven.

“Ready?” Lapis whispered mockingly and pushed Jasper back into position, sliding down onto the head of her cock just enough to keep her from slipping out. Even just these few inches stretched her and caused the muscles in her belly to clench, but she kept her expression carefully devoid of emotions.

She needn’t have bothered.

Jasper’s half-lidded eyes were glued to the connection between their bodies, to the sight of Lapis taking her cock, and Lapis allowed herself to enjoy the influx of obedience and the taste of power licking at the base of her spine.

The Quartz’ shoulders jerked off the ground when Lapis slipped further down.

“Ask for it.” She couldn’t quite hide the breathless quality in her voice or the short gasp of discomfort when the head of Jasper’s shaft slid deeper and stretched her further. “Ask for what you want.”

Jasper’s head snapped up, an angry vein pulsing in her straining neck. “Get _off_ me, Lazuli.”

It wasn’t the answer Lapis was looking for and even if it had been the truth, even if the Quartz’ glare hadn’t faltered when she shifted atop her, she didn’t care. It was too late to care.

“Come on, Jasper,” she hissed, nails digging into the hard planes of Jasper’s stomach. “ _Just say yes._ ”

Recognition widened the Quartz’ eyes for a split second before she threw her head to the side and groaned as Lapis began to slide down onto her cock.

She was too big. Lapis could feel it with every inch of her she took, every twinge of pain caused by her walls being stretched almost past their limit.

Logic dictated that she should shapeshift into a bigger gem to accommodate Jasper, but she didn’t.

She sank down slowly but without pause and she could feel the Quartz’ distinct shape vividly, could feel ever single bump and vein as it dragged across her inner walls until her whole body was buzzing with sensation.

Lapis didn’t need to breathe, but she readily sucked in the humid air anyway when her hips finally met Jasper’s and the head of her cock pressed as deep into her as her physical form allowed.

Her stretched skin burned, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

Jasper’s head was thrown back and Lapis couldn’t see her expression, but she heard the huffing breaths and saw the way her fists clenched periodically. The Quartz’ hulking frame between her legs tensed and released, posing the implicit threat that should she get free, should she get a hold of Lapis on _her_ terms-

Lapis scratched her nails down the Quartz’ stomach, ripping deep gashes into the fabric of her uniform, and watched the clearly delineated muscles of her stomach ripple with suppressed force.

She’d seen her fair share of Jaspers in her time, especially during the war, but this one was a prime specimen. The Quartz embodied everything a Jasper was supposed to be – strong, loyal and ready to tear herself apart to reach her goals.

Lapis wanted to see it.

It took a few moments for her to adjust to the new pressure inside her and she made sure to start out slow – swaying her hips from side to side with lazy, miniscule motions until the ache in her core had faded to a dull, delicious sting.

Jasper twitched underneath her and Lapis ground down harder.

The tendril of water around her middle prevented the Quartz from taking control, but the hitch of movement sent vibrations through Lapis’ lower body. It made the cock lodged within her jerk and her walls tighten around it.

“Afraid to look at me?” Lapis asked and raised her chin to watch the lone muscle tensing in the Quartz’ jaw.

Jasper’s chest swelled as a snarl rumbled through her, her head turning to face Lapis defiantly. Strands of hair stuck to her face, to the sharp glint of her bared teeth and the edges of her gem – the face of a beast if she ever saw one.

“If you want to fuck me so badly,” Jasper ground out. “Stop playing and just get it over with, brat.”

Lapis’ eyes narrowed. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she rose onto her knees, but it couldn’t prevent the quick hiss of pain – visceral and deep and not unlike pleasure -  as she dropped back down in a punishing thrust and the Quartz’ girth slammed into her.

A grunt of surprise escaped Jasper’s throat, hands opening and closing like she wanted to reach for her.

Lapis did it again.

The Quartz’ muscles turned to stone, her clouded gaze slipping from Lapis’ face to focus on the sight of her cock disappearing between Lapis’ legs in jerky bursts.

“Got nothing more to say?” Lapis murmured and leaned forward until she could press her palm against the base of Jasper’s neck. Her fingers were far too small to enclose her throat completely, but it was enough to feel her blood pumping faster underneath her skin.

Jasper’s teeth clicked as she tried to snap at her. It took no more than a slight quickening of Lapis’ pace to make her head fall to the ground with a dull thunk and her eyes roll into the back of her head.

Lapis slowed down again, concentrating on the desperate noises rising in the back of Jasper’s throat instead of the sensation of her cock scraping along her sensitive front wall with every thrust, how their chests pressed against each other thanks to Lapis’ new position or how she couldn’t help but admire how the muscles in the Quartz’ shoulders bunched alluringly.

How fucking her was easier now because Lapis was wet enough to make her size manageable, to make the thickness of her shaft fill her in all the right ways.

Lapis’ lips parted as she straightened from her hunched-over position to get a better view of the tightly-coiled tension in the Quartz’ form, absentmindedly rocking her hips faster.

She felt more than heard Jasper’s strong heartbeat. As strong as it had been when they had first fused – when they had merged and Jasper’s heartbeat, her voice, even her thoughts, had become her own.

The massive form beneath her began to grow restless. Agitated. Jasper’s shoulders and torso lifted off the ground, her head thrashing from side to side and her hips using what little space they had to pump up into her.

Like a caged animal, all her power was useless. Her body was bound and her will weakened, all bark and no bite, and Lapis felt herself tighten and clench in response to the throb of need between her legs.

Jasper’s mouth opened to release a guttural moan of appreciation, her eyes slamming shut. She swelled inside her, impossibly thick for someone as delicate as Lapis.

Something hot and dangerous in Lapis’ stomach spilled over and she realized with a bout of panic that she’d lost control of her own movements, that somewhere along the line she’d started riding her in earnest – like she wanted it. Like she _enjoyed_ it.

Like she meant to come with Jasper’s throbbing cock lodged inside her.

The Quartz groaned in agony as Lapis rose and her cock slipped out, the twitching member slapping wetly against her own stomach.

Pre-cum pooled in her navel.

Lapis expected her to spit words of protest at her, of mockery, but Jasper merely stared at her with slitted pupils and a dark, violent snarl turning her features into a grimace. The beast didn’t speak – it growled.

Just to be on the safe side, Lapis tightened the restrains around her arms and torso. Because she remembered how terrifying Jasper could be and how close she’d come to breaking her hold once before.

And if she did, there was no way to tell what she would do.

Lapis wrapped her hand around the thick length, dragging her palm upwards experimentally and giving the engorged head a squeeze. The Quartz hissed under her breath – a noise born of frustration and need and it meant she’d been driven away from the edge for now.

“You still haven’t asked for it,” she reminded her and tugged her cock into an upright position. It was hot and heavy against her palm and Lapis still studiously avoided looking at it.

“And you haven’t _won_ just yet.” The raspy, guttural tone of Jasper’s voice brushed over Lapis’ skin like a physical caress, but the words made her eyes narrow and her blood run cold.

She shifted atop the Quartz’ rock-hard thighs until she could press comfortably against the distended shaft in her hand. It slotted neatly between her slick folds, pre-cum and wetness mingling to allow for an easy slip-and-slide of skin against skin.

Jasper bit down on her lower lip and glared up at her from beneath heavily lidded eyes. Her pupils flickered between tiny slits and blown wide and a string of fire shot up Lapis’ stomach at the confused uncertainty in her eyes – not knowing whether anger or lust would win out.

Lapis dragged herself along the full length of Jasper's cock, swallowing as the bumps on the underside scraped smoothly over her clit. She shook her head rapidly to get rid of the short spikes of heat shivering over her skin.

She was in control here. Jasper didn't affect her. She didn't.

When she raised her chin to peer down at the Quartz, her eyes were empty.

"Open up, Jasper."

The fluttering muscle in Jasper's jaw stayed locked stubbornly.

"I said," Lapis hummed, commanding a tendril of water with the swirl of her finger to wrap around the other gem's face. "Open up."

Her mouth was pried open easily, drops of saliva wetting her lips and running down her forcefully opened chin.

The sound that left her lips as Lapis ground against the throbbing flesh of her cock wasn't quite a moan or even a snarl. It was frustration in its highest form - low-pitched and pleading and lost.

And then Lapis made a mistake.

She allowed herself to get distracted by the movements of Jasper's throat, by the tongue flicking out to wet her teeth, by the agony shining through her features, and so she was wholly unprepared for the sudden, powerful surge of the Quartz' hips.

She hadn't thought to restrain her legs and it proved to be the worst mistake she could have made.

A choked moan erupted from her throat as Jasper's cock slid up to rub over the entirety of her slit, grinding hard against her clit and robbing her of all strength.

It was a single moment of weakness, a mere second of inattentiveness, but Lapis' powers faltered.

The chains broke.

Before the water had fully returned to its natural state, a large hand had wrapped around her throat like a vice and her body was thrown backwards, slamming hard into the barn floor.

Through the pained tears blurring her vision, Jasper's face came into focus. Her eyes glowed dangerously and her bared teeth at least promised a quick end.

Jasper didn’t mock her. She hardly even spared her a glance as her fingers – large enough to wrap around Lapis’ thigh completely if she so desired – pawed at the hem of her skirt to push it up and around her stomach.

Ripping it away would have been an easy task for Jasper’s strength, but it didn’t seem to enter her mind. Just like it never entered Lapis’ mind to push her off. Her hands were free and the water around them as ready to obey her as ever, but the Quartz’ warm body hovered above her like a barrier between her and the rest of the world.

Panting hard, Jasper lined up the engorged head of her cock with Lapis’ entrance.

Her first thrust missed completely, her cock sliding along the too-slick flesh and sending a shudder up Lapis’ spine. The growl of frustration that rumbled through her chest made Lapis swallow and, knowing that she shouldn’t do this, that the punishment she’d intended was growing into something it shouldn’t be, shifted her hips subtly to give Jasper easier access.

Her eyes slammed shut as the Quartz drove her hips forward in a merciless thrust, biting her lip to stop the mewl that was building in the back of her throat from escaping. Despite her own wetness and the generous amount of pre-cum easing Jasper’s entry, it was a tight fit and Lapis’ muscles momentarily clamped down on the throbbing length within her.

She couldn’t tell whether Jasper’s groan was one of pleasure or of pain, but when the Quartz began to move, it no longer mattered.

Jasper’s motions held what her body promised. She gave a few short, shallow thrusts – enough to make Lapis’ body give up their tight hold on her – before her self-control broke.

Their hips met with a wet slap of skin-on-skin as Jasper buried herself within her to the hilt. Whether the relieved sigh that followed belonged to her or Jasper, Lapis couldn’t tell.

She couldn’t tell much of anything when the Quartz drew back a bit only to slam into her again with a grunt, the shape and size of her shaft serving to rub against all the spots within her that made Lapis see stars.

Wet, obscene sounds began to fill the air as Jasper found her rhythm. Pumping in and out of her in short bursts, a groan was torn from her throat every time she bottomed out.

Lapis lost her sense of time.

With every thrust, Jasper’s grip around her throat tightened momentarily and Lapis pressed her lips together harder, the tightly-coiled pleasure in her lower stomach threatening to unfurl and spill over.

“Jas-“

Whatever she’d meant to say got lost in a gasp as Jasper picked up her pace. Lapis had meant to take control of Jasper, to punish her, but her reason for doing so vanished somewhere in the heat between their bodies and she wrapped her legs around the Quartz’ hips almost on instinct.

The slight change in angle helped her pump deeper. Harder.

Jasper’s massive body above her blocked out the view of the barn, her muscles straining with effort and her hair clinging to her face, and Lapis found her hips rising to meet her thrusts.

“Jasper.”

The throbbing between her legs intensified, joining the deep ache in her belly that told her she’d be sore come morning.

“Jasper,” she repeated, voice hoarse and barely audible, but decisive. “Faster.”

The Quartz stiffened. Lapis thought perhaps her words had thrown her, that she didn’t like being ordered around, but then the cock in her swelled impossibly larger and suddenly she was flooded with bursts of warm and sticky seed.

Jasper groaned and fell forward, elbows digging into the ground next to Lapis’ head and hips jerking erratically. Her face was hidden by hair and shadow, but Lapis could feel the pulse hammering underneath her skin and the throbs of her cock as she blew her load.

Without conscious thought, Lapis tightened the hold of her legs to keep Jasper close. The coil in her stomach quivered as she hung onto the edges of climax, the sensation of Jasper coming in her driving her arousal to new heights, but not quite enough to push her over the edge.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped. It didn’t matter who was in power, not right now. It didn’t matter what sort of wrong either of them had done.

All that mattered was that Jasper pressed their bodies close and kept slamming into her, quick and hard and mindless. As sloppy and packed full of cum as Lapis was, taking Jasper’s entire length became an easy task.

The Quartz was merciless.

Her ragged breaths brushed over Lapis’ hair, her muscled body showing no signs of exhaustion even as her pace reached its peak, and Lapis couldn’t hold off her orgasm if she wanted to.

Her palms found Jasper’s shoulder blades, her nails leaving deep scratches in her skin, and she tried to muffle her scream by biting down on the hard muscle between neck and shoulder.

She barely noticed the taste of blood on her tongue as the knot of arousal in her belly finally burst, the muscles in her entire body clenching and unclenching as waves of pleasure radiated through her.

Distantly, she acknowledged the new spurt of cum filling her womb and realized that Jasper was coming again – pressing as far into her as she could and switching to short strokes that made Lapis’ eyes roll into the back of her head.

She couldn’t tell how long it lasted, whether it was a minute or an hour, whether she ever came down from her orgasm before another ripped through her or how often Jasper came in her, before their movements finally slowed to a halt.

When Jasper eventually pulled out, Lapis gave a last weak shiver at their combined fluids leaking from between her legs.

The air was still and quiet around them, only interrupted by the sound of their harsh breaths and the wind whistling through the gaps in the walls.

Without warning, Jasper worked her arms underneath Lapis’ body and flipped them both over until Lapis could rest comfortably atop her stomach and chest.

Lapis didn’t protest.

They lay in silence for long moments, waiting for their bodies to settle and their hearts to slow down, until Jasper spoke up.

“Why?”

The question held as many layers as Lapis had reasons for not answering it, but any judgment in the Quartz’ tone was curiously absent. For once in her life, Jasper showed patience and simply…waited.

“Because you hurt me,” Lapis muttered eventually, curling closer to the heat of the body underneath her. “Because _I_ hurt _you_.”

Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes and she turned her head to bury her face in the crook of Jasper’s neck.

“Because it’s so _easy_ to hate you.”

Strong arms wrapped around her torso and waist, a hand almost as large as her head resting atop her hair.

“I know.” There was no sign of distress in the Quartz’ voice. It was a statement of fact, an unchangeable facet of life. “Jaspers aren’t made to be loved.”

Lapis dug her fingers into the fabric of the Quartz’ suit and closed her eyes, wondering if the tears running down her cheek and soaking Jasper’s hair were for her or for both of them. Perhaps they were for they mess they had become together.

Jasper’s embrace tightened and Lapis allowed herself to be comforted by it.

Just this once.

Just until the ice in her chest had thawed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about my writing, hop on over to my [tumblr](http://the-queen-and-her-soldier.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
